


Operation Krampus

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, gift for someone on the klancereservebang server, giftswapping, too cute for me to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Sneaking through the castle halls was definitely easier said than done, Lance thought, wincing with every step he took. The walls were echoing them back to him.Operation: Krampus would have already been off to a bad start, if Lance hadn't known that said Krampus was training his sweat and life away at this time of night. So, theoretically, it shouldn't matter whether Lance could walk silently to his destination or not. He wouldn't be caught, anyway.





	Operation Krampus

Sneaking through the castle halls was definitely easier said than done, Lance thought, wincing with every step he took. The walls were echoing them back to him.

 

Operation: Krampus would have already been off to a bad start, if Lance hadn't known that said Krampus was training his sweat and life away at this time of night. So, theoretically, it shouldn't matter whether Lance could walk silently to his destination or not. He wouldn't be caught, anyway.

 

But it was the principle of the thing, Lance argued with himself, clutching the tentative object of his mission to his chest. He was about to enter the lion's mouth, or so it felt like, and he should have been able to do it without a sound. ( Nevermind that he regularly stepped into the mouth of a gigantic robot lion, Blue didn't count, she was gentle, after all.)

 

One hallway away from his destination, Lance decided to exercise some caution in the unlikely case his target returned to base much earlier than intended. Although why the target would mess with his established routine, was beyond Lance. Still, better to be careful than sorry. Pressing himself against the walls, he robbed along getting closer and closer.

 

Lance arrived, without trouble or meeting anyone, at Keith's room, slipping inside with nary a thought. 

 

“Why am I surprised, “ Lance muttered at coming face to face with the stark bleakness that called itself Keith's bedroom. No decorations, no lights, no posters. In fact, Lance would bet all his face creams that Keith's wardrobe was just as bleak and stark as his room. He didn't snoop, though. Instead he placed the package in his arms onto Keith's bed. 

 

With a grin Lance turned around, hurrying out of Keith's room, almost running. He would have ran the whole way back to his room if he hadn't crashed into someone one or two turns away from his room.

 

Keith grabbed his arms to keep Lance from falling on his ass. Lance flushed a deep red at the feeling of Keith's calloused fingers wrapped around his forearms but all embarrassment was forgotten when Keith got into his face and literally snarled.

 

“Can't you be careful in the corridors? And Oh, use your eyes?!”

 

What else could Lance do but growl back?

 

“Yeah, I'm not the idiot wandering the halls in the middle of the night!”

 

“Ha!” was Keith's answer before his lips curled into a smug smile. He ticked one of his eyebrows and stared at Lance, judging and without saying another word, as though he was waiting for Lance to realize that he was the idiot, not Keith.

 

Which, dammit, Lance was also out in the halls during the night so he had called himself an idiot, too. Well, then, he had to run with it. 

 

Wait, Lance's room was nowhere the training deck where Keith should have been …

 

“Why are you near my rooms, anyway?”

 

Keith froze before he flinched away, letting go of Lance in the process.

 

“None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, some people have to go to sleep.” And before Lance could answer Keith was gone, his footsteps cracking loudly through the halls until they tapered off.

 

At least Lance had managed to put his gift where he had wanted it. Although, Lance grumbled to himself, Keith may or may not deserve it. ( Lance couldn't make himself believe that.)

 

Stepping into his room he thought he'd be able to immediately fall into his bed and sleep - one night of not using his beauty products wouldn't kill him. But his bed was occupied. 

 

By two canvases, beautifully painted. One was Earth as seen from space, all gentle blue and white and green. The other was a painted picture of the team. Both sported the little, stylized K Keith used to inscribe his artworks with.

 

A smile spread on Lance's face, wide and happy. So he hadn't been the only one using the cover of night to play Santa. He hoped Keith liked the handknit sweater and gloves just as much as Lance did the paintings.


End file.
